Longview
by fraMhell
Summary: Ficção, Romance, Comédia, Drama, Yaoi. Death Note Mello, Matt, Near, Raito, Lawliet, Amane Misa, Mikami, Matsuda, Takada, Mogi, etc.
1. New Beginnings

_Escreverei essa ficção em primeira pessoa, narrador-observador e o caralho a quatro. Bah, isso não importa. Na verdade nem sei classificar narrativas (lê mangas nas aulas de redação) ainda mais por que essa vai ser bastante complexa, por que vai ter comentários meus incluídos. Já tenho idéia do que vai ocorrer, e vai se situar no ano de 2000. Escolhi esse ano por que da pra perceber de cara a passagem do tempo. Vai ter yaoi, e TALVEZ yuri. Não sei ainda... Enfim, vamos falar dos personagens;_

_Matt, Mello e Near em pleno colegial, 2º ano do ensino médio, escola de classe média alta. Sobre a escola, a idéia foi do Roger, com intuito de habituar as crianças a uma pseudo realidade e fugir daquele mundinho de almofadinha deles._

_Consequentemente.. Lawliet, Raito, Mikami, Matsuda, Mogi, Takada, Ridner e Amane Misa estão no nível universitário, geral na mesma universidade, porem em situações, trabalhos e realidades um pouco diferentes. Vou manter a personalidade e características de cada um (pelo menos vou tentar)._

_Bueno, encerro aqui as apresentações e vamos para o que realmente interessa. :D_

#----#

20 de maio de 2000.

- Mello.. Acorda..

- uaahn.. quié..

- acorda cacete! – tentou dizer o mais baixo possível, puxando uma mexa do cabelo do loiro. Ele estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama, fitando o amigo abrir os olhos.

- já são.. – o loiro esticou o braço, empurrando Matt pra distante de si e pegando o celular que estava sobre o criado mudo – são.. 4 horas da manha.. Sai daqui Matt ..

- o trabalho de geografia cara.. É pra hoje. Acorda!

O ruivo foi empurrado pro lado. Prontamente, foi para os pés da cama, se escorando ali, em meio de livros, café e cadernos. Lançou sua mão pra trás, pegando em um dos dedos do pé de Mello, puxando e o atazanando.

- me deixa, Matt ..

O loiro se encolheu na cama, em posição fetal, fazendo seus pés ficarem longe da mão de Matt. Pelo jeito ele teria de fazer o trabalho sozinho, de novo... Conseqüência de ficar jogando play station 2 com Mello durante a madrugada inteira. Desde que Watari deu a eles uma televisão no quarto, toda noite era igual. Fora os dias quando Mello arranjava vídeos pornôs (não me pergunte como) e assistiam os dois. Felizmente, as notas no colégio não refletiam nada disso, ainda, graças a Matt. Afinal, 50 da nota eram os trabalhos de pesquisa e opinião. Os outros 40 eram do simulado, e o restante era do comportamento.

Mello realmente sabia como manipular Matt, e confiava nele acima de tudo. O ruivo era bom demais pra negar qualquer coisa a ele. A única coisa que irritava o loiro em relação ao Matt era a indiferença neutra que o ruivo tinha em relação à **Near.**

**Near**, 14 anos, 2º ano do colegial, 1º lugar da turma. Paparicado por todos, porem, o mais anti-social. Um exemplo disso podia se ver no orfanato: todos dividiam quartos... Menos o Near. Podemos dizer que ele sempre foi 'injustiçado' por ser 'inteligente' demais, o que era uma barreira enorme para poder ter alguma relação social. As pessoas tinham um pouco de preconceito e precaução até. Near praticamente se fechou em seu próprio mundo, tipo 'bloco do eu sozinho' só que não tão dramático e deprimivel como o bloco do Los Hermanos, que cá entre nós, aquele cd é o mais deprimente de todos. Tipo, o cara ta pedindo pra você cortar os pulsos. E quando você fica deprimido com o cd, não é 'depressão' poser não, é aquela depressão de ficar olhando pra parede e refletindo.

Ah sim, uma pequena observação quanto ao pequeno prodígio Near: ele era o mais novo da sala. Ele com 14, enquanto o resto tinha de 15 pra cima. Isso era uma das coisas que mais deprimiam Mello. Por ele ser mais velho e o pirralho que era considerado o mais inteligente. Isso não tinha lógica – não pra ele – e incansavelmente ele iria tentar fazer de tudo pra desbancar o trono de 'eu sou o maximo' do albino, diante de todos.

(..) Continua.

**[ deixe review, onegai :D **


	2. Stay With Me

- ahm... Raito.. –

Gemeu ofegante, entre cobertas. Estavam suados, cansados... Satisfeitos. A noite tinha sido longa, e seria a ultima noite deles juntos naquele quarto. CLARO que teria que rolar uma despedida.

Roupas jogadas pelo chão, livros, pacotinhos (de tudo que tipo de coisa) abertos, doces... Apenas rastros do que ocorrerá por lá, naquela madrugada.

Raito afagou aqueles cabelos negros de quem tanto desejava e sorriu ternamente, o beijando. O beijou de uma maneira sedativa, cessando todos os desejos do parceiro, que por sua vez, o acariciava, explorando cada pedacinho do (pecado de) corpo do futuro chefe de policia. Aos poucos, as caricias entre si foram extintas... Agora, Lawliet tinha repousado sua cabeça sobre o peito de Yagami, fazendo círculos com a ponta do dedo indicador no abdômen dele, enquanto observava os peixes no aquário que ficava de frente a cama. Raito estava deitado sobre um de seus braços, deixando o outro sobre o parceiro... Ambos ainda estavam ofegantes, e cobertos por um simples e fino lençol.

- quatro vezes... – Yagami disse, com um ar satisfeito, entre sussurros.

- quatro vezes perfeitas – completou Lawliet, se inclinando e beijando os lábios do outro – você me surpreende cada vez mais, Raito...

- você não sabe ainda do que sou capaz, Ryuu..

Realmente, Lawliet não fazia idéia do que aquele pedaço de mau caminho (ui) era capaz. Alias, Ryuu era um apelido carinhoso que Raito dera a Lawliet. Desde os primórdios da amizade deles... Raito nunca havia gostado daquele nome. Enfim, depois de alguns anos de amizade e dois de relacionamento amoroso, lá estavam eles, no quarto da universidade.

O motivo de ser a ultima noite deles ali? Haviam passado pro segundo ano, ou seja, iriam para o outro prédio. Nos outros cursos de lá não era assim, mas Raito cursava no departamento de investigação, junto com Lawliet. Volta e meia acabavam discutindo entre si, porem chegavam às mesmas conclusões... Lembrando-se que no passado... Eram rivais fanáticos. Lawliet e Raito sempre se desafiavam, volta e meia saiam no soco... Ta certo que eles não eram muito disso, mas todas as vezes que isso acontecia era influencia dos colegas. Fora aquela vez que um pegou à namorada do outro... Ah, mas essa é outra história.

Ouviram batidas frenéticas na porta, e uma voz grossa e abafada saiu lá de fora.

- LAWWLIEÊ?!

- droga.. é aquele Matsuda denovo.. –

Raito odiava Matsuda. Era mais um daqueles novatos que gostavam de seguir e copiar tudo o que o escolhido 'mestre' fazia. E Matsuda havia adotado Lawliet pra função de seu mestre.

- ai ai... –

Lawliet levantou, mas Raito o puxou pelo braço, fazendo-o cair sobre ele. Apenas sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- que horas são?

Ryuu olhou no relógio de cabeceira da cama (que por sinal era de solteiro. Afinal, estamos falando daqueles quartos divididos... bom é que eles são magrinhos e cabe os dois na mesma cama auhau.) e respondeu, sem olhar aos olhos de Yagami, e bocejou.

- 7:35 pm..

- a aula começa as nove... Temos mais uma hora e meia. Daí você escolhe com quem vai gastar o precioso tempo...

Lawliet o encarou sério. Aquilo era ciúme? Perai, Raito estava bem? Nunca demonstrou aquilo para L (vou escrever L por que fica mais fácil uu') e por isso, sem pensar muito, L levou sua mão até o rosto do parceiro... O acariciando.

- desculpa, mas é meu dever. Ele é o calouro que eu tenho que... Cuidar.

L saiu de cima do Raito, caminhando rumo ao chuveiro.

Então, Lawliet estava falando sério? Iria trocá-lo por um... Calouro? Yagami apenas cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. '_Quem ele pensa que é pra me trocar assim? Ele vai ver só. _'

Passaram-se cinco minutos, e a face pálida apareceu na fresta da porta do banheiro, encarando Raito com aqueles enormes olhos.

- você não vai vir, Raito? –

Colocou o dedo na boca como de costume.

- chama o calouro pra ir com você, oras.

Raito ainda estava ali, de braços cruzados. Talvez pensando em algum plano pra se vingar de L.

- BAKAAAA!

Lawliet saiu correndo do banheiro, nu, e puxou Raito da cama.

- você acreditou no que eu disse? Vamos pro banho, eu não te trocaria por nada, bebê.

Raito não entendia mais nada. Ryuu, como gostava de chamar, fez bico e o puxou, insistindo. Enfim, Yagami deu uma risadinha e se rendeu a Lawliet, sendo puxado pra dentro do box.


	3. This Time Imperfect

24 anos, loira, alta, olhos claros, bustos grandes. O sonho de consumo de qualquer homem. De preferência, qualquer machista. Não passava em lugar algum sem levar cantadas ou coisa do tipo. Ela já estava acostumada com isso, e pouco se importava, afinal, ela era 'diferente'(?). Quer dizer, ela era inteligente. Inteligente o bastante que nem precisou fazer esforço pra entrar na universidade, e a cursa pela segunda vez (após uma frustração de carreira). Primeiramente cursou Artes, mas não se sentiu completa com o curso. Na verdade, descobriu que estava errada, e que nunca levou jeito pra artes mesmo. Terminou o curso só por que tinha uma mania - de terminar tudo o que começa – paranóica. Sobre seus relacionamentos: nunca namorou serio, e é um tanto misteriosa.

- o de sempre, Jade –

Ela disse, sem olhar nos olhos da garçonete do CoffeBar. Deixou seu cupom 'vale café' sobre o balcão e pegou o copo de café quentinho que a moça acabara de trazer a ela.

- Obrigado.

Hall Ridner, professora de artes da escola Takomoto, na Califórnia. Estava atrasada pro trabalho... Correu em direção ao seu modesto Vectra (oh, me desculpem, não sei que carros são meia-boca na Califórnia. Huashuae. ) mas antes mesmo que chegasse a alguns passos dele, esbarrou em algum ser, fazendo seu café cair no chão, fluindo uma poça negra ao lado do copo.

- Perdão...

Ridner nem olhou aos olhos do rapaz. Acenou com a mão e entrou no carro, com pressa. Acelerou, fazendo o possível pra chegar à escola antes do sinal bater. Contra o relógio, estacionou o carro e desceu meio atrapalhada, por pouco quase cai enroscando o salto fino do sapato em um buraquinho no chão. Recobrou o equilíbrio e subiu as escadas daquele colégio que ocupava quase uma quadra.

#---#

- eu...

Mal pode se desculpar. Iria até propor um café pra moça... Mas parecia que ela estava com pressa

'_Pessoas estranhas... Só por que to conhecendo a cidade... '_

Ajeitou os óculos, jogando algumas mechas do seu cabelo pra trás. Avistou o CoffeBar e sem pensar foi até lá e pegou um Cappuccino. Seria um longo e cansativo dia. Interagir com as pessoas era cansativo pra ele. Ainda mais quando se tratava de estudos. Acelerando os passos e sentindo seus cabelos se esvoaçarem, concluiu que precisava cortar os cabelos e olhar o relógio. Uma das mãos que não estavam ocupadas segurando seu cappuccino desceu até o bolso, buscando vestígios do celular.

Tentativa frustrada.

'_Maldição... Esqueci no vestiário da academia. Só pode. '_

Não era sempre que Mikami ia à academia de manhã. Ainda mais numa **academia nova.** Ele que sempre foi muito de seguir uma linha de rotina... Ficava todo atordoado ao se deparar com uma mudança. Ele tinha mudado de cidade, vinha de New York para Califórnia. Uma grande mudança, de fato... teria que começar do zero.

Passos largos, saiu em uma avenida. Avistou um enorme relógio, que apontava 8:45 am...

' _Não tenho tempo pra voltar pra academia... que saco._'

Parou em frente ao relógio e sentou-se em um dos bancos que tinha por lá.

' _Será que ele vai atrasar, justo hoje? Odeio chegar atrasado. Ainda mais quando é primeiro dia de aula... e eu preciso fazer a barba. '_

_#----#_

**[ Hm, só pra esclarecer certas coisinhas :D**

**- Eu não disse nada sobre o geográfico da história. Então, como puderam notar, se sucede na Califórnia! \o**

**- Frases entre **_**'aspas' e itálico**_** são os pensamentos dos personagens. Pensamentos aleatórios, pelo jeito ee''. Tipo o do Mikami, ali em cima... 'Preciso fazer a barba' do nada. Enfim, estamos na mente dele, nunca se sabe o que ele vai pensar. HAUAHO lesada . Eu meio que curto fazer um suspense em prol de 'quem será o personagem' mas isso logo logo acaba \o ainda estamos nas apresentações... Tomara que tenha gente com saco pra ler isso, porque pelo jeito vai ser enorme x-x. Obrigado a todos que deixam review - **


	4. Must be a devil between us

- Tomara que ela nem venha na aula.

Comentou Matt, que estava sentado de lado na sua cadeira, jogando Game Boy. Mello, que sentava logo atrás dele, retrucou;

- cala a boca Matt, ela é a melhor professora.

- Melhor só se for em questão dessa matéria inútil

- Ela é a mais gostosa...

- Ela é virada em peito e bunda, nada mais.

Matt bufou. Odiava aqueles comentários grotescos que o amigo fazia. E agora, odiava aquela professora com todo o ódio existente na terra, ele já não gostava de artes, e ficou tudo mais claro que era por causa daquela professora.

- Você ainda não sabe apreciar esse tipo de coisa, Matt.

O ruivo desligou o Game Boy e encarou o Loiro, com a expressão séria.

- Como se você soubesse... É só um pirralho.

_' .. Imaturo, idiota e BV. ' __Matt_

Conteu as suas palavras. O ruivo estava começando a ficar fora de si. Nunca respondera dessa maneira a Mello, pois realmente ficou com raiva daquele jeito machão brega dele. Desde quando Mello falava assim? Parecia aqueles pedreiros. _' Droga, o que eu to dizendo?'__ Matt_

Mello por sua vez, se sentiu ofendido. Matt estava estranho, mas nem por isso poupou a grosseria ao dirigir a palavra ao amigo. Levantou-se da cadeira, batendo os punhos cerrados na mesa.

- Olha aqui, cala a sua boca. Quem é você pra falar assim comigo?

Matt o observou, com a mesma impressão de antes. Nesse mesmo instante, a professora havia chegado à sala.

- Ingrato..

O ruivo sussurrou e virou-se para frente, puxando a cadeira e escorando os braços sobre a carteira.

- Pessoal, desculpe a demora... - a professora falou alto a todos. - peguem a apostila na pagina 349. Near, por favor, leia o segundo parágrafo para nós.

Near a encarou com desafeto. ODIAVA ler alto em sala de aula. Ainda mais naquela curiosidade que ele estava de saber o porquê da discussão de Matt e Mello. O albino os observava de canto, como sempre. De certo modo, invejava a relação dos dois. Eram tão amigos, companheiros... Near sempre desejou, bem no fundo, ter uma companhia... Um amigo com quem possa contar. Suspirou fundo e tomou a apostila em mãos, começando a leitura do texto.

- Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci foi um pintor, arquiteto, engenheiro, cientista, músico...

Ridner o interrompeu.

- Perdão, Near, mas tenho dois recados para a turma antes.

Near calou-se, como fez todos os alunos. Matt gemeu alguma reclamação e a observou, com a uma expressão de tédio.

- Primeiro, o professor de Geografia, Paul, pediu pra vocês entregarem pra mim os trabalhos. Por favor, deixem-nos sobre a minha mesa.

_' Puta que pariu... o trabalho. ' __Mello _pensou, desesperado

_' Certeza que aquele desgraçado não fez pra mim, drogaaa.'_

- Professora, e quem esqueceu?

O loiro falou alto, chamando a atenção de todos. Near o olhou de canto.

_' Que ridículo, não creio que não fez um trabalho tão fácil..' __Near_

- Não sei, tem que falar com o professor Paul.

Ridner mal terminou a frase e a multidão de alunos foi em direção à mesa, com os papéis na mão. Matt estava com uma enorme vontade de riscar o nome de Mello do seu trabalho, porem, seu lado fiel falou mais alto. Entregou os papeis e voltou à mesa, sem nem olhar para Mello.

_' Ingrato... Ingrato! Eu sou bobo demais UU ' __Matt_

- Hm, silencio... - o silencio se fez na sala – o segundo recado. O resultado do simulado, que valia duas vagas para os dois melhores do segundo ano já saiu. E ambos são dessa sala... Parabéns ao primeiro lugar, que ficou para Nate River...

Toda a sala aplaudiu. Menos... Mello, que cruzou os braços. E Matt, por que ele tava 'dormindo' sobre a mesa. Near corou levemente, mas não mudou sua expressão séria e fria, ainda mais após ver a reação de Mello.

- E o segundo lugar é Mihael Keehl. Parabéns para os dois! Dia 30 vão fazer a prova... e representar o colégio!

_'' Dia 30? Dia 30 é o campeonato de Play Station... E o Mello é a minha dupla. DROGA. ''_

Matt lembrou-se, e ficou mais emburrado. As palmas e gritos continuaram fervorosos. Mello enraiveceu.

_'SEGUNDO LUGAR? Então... Eu vou ter que viajar pra New York com esse BABACA? Droga!' __Mello_

Arrependeu-se profundamente de ter feito o simulado. Ainda mais por ter ficado em segundo lugar.

_'Isso é um absurdo. Eu não vou ir... Não, eu vou. Só pra pisar nesse pirralho. ' __Mello_

- Por favor, os dois poderiam ir até a diretoria?

-...

Near e Mello levantaram juntos, e saíram da sala. No corredor, ambos andavam lado a lado, mas com a maior distancia entre si.

- Olha aqui, se você acha que eu vou perder pra você nesse exame, você ta muito enganado.

- ...hum.

Mello acelerou o passo, e entrou primeiro na sala do diretor, se sentando em frente dele. Near chegou logo atrás, calmo.

_'' Como pode ser tão infantil? Credo. __Near_

- Hm, primeiramente, parabéns a vocês.

O velho calvo sorriu, parando de escrever em um papel.

- Vocês vão representar a escola, e eu fico muito orgulhoso com isso, por que vocês são uns dos nossos melhores alunos, e...

- Tá, eu sei. Vai direto ao ponto.

Mello foi curto e grosso. Odiava aquilo. Aquela babação de ovo imensa. Near o olhou surpreso.

- Perdão. Bom, vocês vão ir certo?

A aula continuou sem nenhuma reação de ambos. Tanto Matt quanto Mello não falaram um com o outro. Ridner passou exercícios e sentou na carteira. Estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível...

_' Falta do meu café matinal... ' __Ridner_

O sinal bateu e todos saíram, feito desesperados. Ridner olhava aqueles adolescentes, surpresa...

_''Minha aula é tão chata assim?'' __Ridner ._

Olhou para as ultimas carteiras e havia um ser ruivo dormindo. Ah, acho que ela já foi respondida. :P

--------

**[[[[ Naaa.. sem inspiração pra escrever :\ eu tinha pensado em tudo mas evacuou. Prometo que o próximo capitulo vai ser melhor:) adicionei o ' ' e o nome do personagens depois das aspas no pensamento, por que eu tava me confundindo aqui [[[**


	5. Three Simple Words

' _Por que Mogi insiste em me meter nesses compromissos __**aleatórios**__ dele? '_

- desculpa a demora... Nii-san só disse pra eu vir bem encima da hora

A morena sorriu, abrindo a porta do carro pro estranho. O olhou bem nos olhos, reparando que refletiam nos óculos do rapaz. Ele deu um meio sorriso e sentou no banco. Ela acelerou o carro, esperando alguma reação dele.

- tudo bem, obrigado por vir. Mogi-san estava ocupado?

- ele teve um imprevisto. Mas não esquenta, eu vou te mostrar a universidade inteira... Claro, se você quiser.

Ele ajeitou a pasta no colo, observando as ruas.

- será um prazer. Mas ainda não nos apresentamos...

A mulher acelerou o carro, completando uma curva, e freiando com tudo em frente a uma vaga do estacionamento. Olhou para o rapaz, e sorriu.

- Takada Kiyomi, prazer.

Desligou o carro e estendeu a mão ao rapaz. _' Ele parece ser meio estranho, quase não me olha nos olhos. Mas é baita bonitão ..'_

- Mikami Teru, prazer é todo meu.

Mikami por sua vez sorriu também, contemplando aqueles belos olhos castanhos e o sorriso cativante, que só Takada possuía, pela primeira vez. Ela correspondeu o olhar;

- Bom, então vamos. Estamos atrasados pra primeira aula.

- ok...

Mikami desceu, e os dois foram em direção à portaria. Takada visualizou rapidamente o grande relógio que havia no pilar.

- ah... Tarde demais, só vamos poder entrar na segunda aula.

Mikami não mudou sua expressão seria, e ficou esperando alguma reação da parte dela. Afinal, o novato lá era ele...

- você ainda quer conhecer a universidade.. ? ou prefere que um guia...

Takada ainda apresentava uma grande incerteza. Ele parecia estar incomodado e agradado com a presença dela, ao mesmo tempo.

- se não for incomodo pra senhorita, gostaria que me apresentasse...

Ele a encarou e sorriu, notando que suas maças do rosto coraram.

' _Ele é... Tão agradável... Pena que não consigo decifrá-lo. Há algo nele muito __**misterioso**__... '_

- vamos?

Takada voltou a si, dando um grande suspiro.

- vamos! A propósito, que curso irá fazer?

**-----------**

- Matt! Vai me ignorar até quando?

Mello subiu as escadas atrás do ruivo, que se negava a falar com ele desde que discutiram na escola. Matt fechou a porta do quarto com força, deixando a sua bolsa da escola no chão, próximo a cama... e pegando o seu Game Boy. Mello entrou logo atrás, chutando a porta e a bolsa.

- eu falei com você, Mail.

O barulhinho do Game Boy ecoou pelo quarto.

Mello bufou, e jogou a sua bolsa o chão também, subindo no armário e pegando uma mala.

- cara, você é um idiota...

Continuou a falar com Matt, mesmo sendo ignorado. Abriu a mala e começou a jogar roupas, cuecas e tudo do tipo.

- eu vou ter que viajar com o Near o final de semana inteiro, mó saco... E você fica aí fazendo esse doce.

Jogou duas barras de chocolate na mala e fechou.

- Você tinha que aproveitar esse tempo que tem comigo pra não ficar com saudades depois, por que eu sei que você não vive sem mim...

Matt revirou os olhos. Aquele **egocentrismo **de Mello era irritante numa hora como aquelas.

- eu odeio quando você me ignora, Matt.

O loiro vestiu um casaco, continuando a falar com Matt, mantendo sua voz meio rouca... E um tanto sexy.

- parece que não me leva a sério. Eu sei que você ta se contorcendo de vontade de falar comigo.

Sentou na cama do Matt, e começou a calçar as suas botas.

- desculpa Matt, mas não vou poder estar aqui na competição de Playstation. Você vai encontrar alguém melhor pra me substituir.

Levantou-se da cama e se aproximou de Matt, encaixando seu rosto justamente na frente do game boy.

- **eu te amo.**

Matt arregalou os olhos, mas antes que exclamasse alguma coisa, foi calado por um beijo de Mello. Nada demais, um beijo rápido... sem língua. Mello se afastou e pegou sua mala rapidamente, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

'_Ninguém nunca vai te substituir, Mihael...'_


	6. Don't wait

' _Que diabos eu estou me sentindo assim? Eu não posso me sentir assim. Eu não quero me sentir assim... Eu estou bem sozinho. '_

Near calçou sua pantufa e colocou seu boneco debaixo do braço, saindo corredor afora de seu quarto. Há alguns dias estava se sentindo estranho. Estava se sentindo sozinho, porem, não sabia distinguir ainda. Era um garoto só, desde que se lembra por gente. Não lhe agradava o contato 'humano'. Sempre que podia, o evitava.

Aí você pensa que eu vou dizer que ele é tímido, né? Não, ele não é nem um pouquinho tímido. Ele gostava de se isolar, gostava de ficar em seu próprio mundinho, em volta daqueles arranha-céus de lego e robôs de plástico. Um verbo para Near? _Manipular_. Seria essa a visão que ele gostaria de passar aos outros? Talvez não.

E agora ele iria viajar com Mello.

' _O que poderia ser pior? Ele é tão temperamental. Qualquer aproximação minha seria uma vitória pra ele. '_

O albino entrou na BMW, dobrando os joelhos e abraçando-os, com seu boneco ao lado.

' _Aproximação... Por que eu quereria me aproximar dele também? Há, ele não merece. Mas... Quem começou com essa criancice de rivalidade foi ele. E ele é a pessoa mais próxima de mim... Se eu quisesse me aproximar de alguém, deveria começar com ele... Mesmo sendo quase certo o fracasso, ainda tenho 2 de chances de não ser rejeitado... '_

O pensamento foi cortado pelas reclamações de Mello, que dava pra ouvir de longe. Near abaixou o vidro, observando a cena, que se passava no hall de entrada do orfanato.

- NÃO WATARI. EU NÃO VOU NO MESMO CARRO QUE AQUELE... AQUELE...

Antes que o loiro pudesse terminar a frase, Watari repousou a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz e sorriu gentilmente.

- Não precisa gritar comigo, Mello.

Mello o encarou, respirando fundo.

- Eu sei que você não gosta do Near, mas isso já é infantilidade. Olha, sacrifícios devem ser feitos. E o que eu mais gostaria agora é que você parasse de tratar Near desse jeito. Ele também tem sentimentos, e alem do mais, vocês são os meus preferidos, junto com Matt... Eu só queria pedir pra você tentar superar essas barreiras imaginarias que colocaste na tua mente. Você é você, ele é ele... Já conversamos sobre isso. Por favor.

A fúria dos olhos de Mello foi desaparecendo ao longo das palavras de Watari, e aquela expressão nervosa deu espaço a uma face neutra. Near observava tudo da janela do carro. Realmente, não fazia idéia do que se passava na mente do loiro.

'_Mello é uma pessoa muito previsível... Mas se eu fosse tentar lê-lo agora... Não conseguiria. '_

Do nada... Mello abriu os braços e envolveu Watari. O abraçou forte, mas sem mudar a expressão do rosto. Afastou-se e entrou no carro, tirando um chocolate do bolso. O motorista deu a partida no carro.

Watari sorriu, acenando. Near correspondeu e fechou o vidro.

Mello olhava para o teto, deixando um tablete da barra de chocolate derreter na sua boca.

'_Você me paga, piralho...' (Mello)_

_--------_

Andavam por um corredor meio escuro... Corredor dos laboratórios. Mikami observava atento uma placa enorme, no topo do teto, era sustentada por dois tubos de ferro, e continha o nome dos laboratórios.

' _Laboratório de Físico – Química, ciências humanas, digital, impressão digital,_ _ciências biológicas, anatomia... '_

- e então?

Takada sussurrou inquieta, esperando uma resposta. Logo bateria o sinal pra segunda aula, e estavam no 3º andar do prédio. Mikami teria que ser rápido na decisão de escolher qual dos laboratórios gostaria de conhecer internamente.

- Por que você ta sussurrando?

Ele sussurrou também.

- Por que esse corredor tem eco e é estranho...

Disse ela, mantendo a voz baixa. Ele deu um grande sorriso, inesperado... Que fez ela rir um baixinho.

- Que aconteceu?

- Só pra descontrair. Vamos ao de anatomia.

-... Ta, é no final do corredor.

Os passos sequer faziam barulho naquele imenso corredor, que fazia ficar aquilo mais tenebroso. Fora os ruídos baixinhos. Quanto mais adentravam naquele 'túnel', parecia ficar mais claro alguns ruídos. Takada foi diminuindo o passo, e Mikami olhou desconfiado. Eles não estavam sozinhos.

O moreno fez sinal de silencio, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios. Havia um declínio na parede, onde se dava a entrada ao laboratório. Se tinha alguém ou alguma coisa lá, não dava pra saber. Teriam que ver de perto. Takada já estava com medo, ainda mais por ser no laboratório de anatomia.

' _Ando vendo muito filme de ficção cientifica, só deve ser isso... '_

Se aproximaram, faltando alguns passos pra poderem ver o que acontecia lá. Ambos inclinaram a cabeça.

Arregalaram os olhos.

Takada mexia a boca, mas mal conseguia falar algo, estava assustada. Não, assustada não, surpresa.

_-continua- _


	7. I still think of you

Já havia passado 20 minutos e nada de Lawliet e Raito voltarem. Já estava começando a ficar preucupado.

'será que se perderam?'

O professor olhou no relógio, inquieto com a demora também.

_He_... Deu uma analisada por toda a sala... Buscando alguém. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao notar que alem daquela pessoa que procurava, havia outro não presente. Uma voz cortou seus pensamentos.

- que livro é esse, Matsuda-san?

Rapidamente voltando a si, o moreno escondeu a capa do livro que se encontrava aberto, em seu colo.

- Nada não, Sayu-chan...

- Hum... Ta!

A garota sorriu, fazendo os olhos do rapaz brilharem.

'_Ela é linda. Meu deus... Linda demais. E se eu... Chama-la pra sair? Será que pegaria mal? Será que Lawliet aprovaria?'_

- Sayu-chan...

- sim?

Ele encarou aqueles olhos amendoados, se perdendo nas palavras. Sayu sorriu, pra piorar o nervosismo de Matsuda, que resolveu não arriscar...

- nada...

Antes mesmo que ela perguntasse de novo e o chantageasse para falar, o professor chamou a atenção deles. Sayu virou-se, se concentrando agora na aula. A pouco tempo que se conheciam (4 dias) já haviam se tornado grandes amigos. Mas homem é homem, e por razoes quase desconhecidas e inspiradas em certo livro, não irei colocar tais pontos de vista aqui, até por que NÃO QUERO ACREDITAR .. . De qualquer forma... Sobre o colo de Matsuda, havia um livro. 'Técnicas de Masturbação entre Batman e Robin' capitulo 1.1, pagina 115_**: Mecânica de sedução: um breve e pratico manual que ensina a fisgar e a se livrar de qualquer mulher em nove lições.**_

**------#--------**

- Raito... Agora não...

Lawliet tentou se desfazer das caricias do namorado, mas não resistiu. Sentia a boca dele percorrer seu pescoço, suas grandes mãos deslizando no seu quadril... Raito se aproximou do ouvido de L e sussurrou;

- Shhh, senão alguém pode nos ouvir...

Puxou a cintura de Lawliet por entre suas pernas e o beijou, sendo correspondido... Logo sente as mãos frias de L segurando seu pescoço, acariciando sua nuca.

'_Não, Raito... Devemos ir pra sala de aula...! '_

Reparando que o parceiro estava tenso, Raito sussurra outra vez em seu ouvido, descendo suas mãos pelo abdômen do parceiro.

- Relaxa...

Lawliet arrepiou ao sentir uma das mãos de Raito já dentro de sua calça.

' _Por que eu não consigo dizer não?'_

Mordiscou a orelha dele, sem protestar contra seus toques... Apenas continuou a beijá-lo, adorando aquela sensação de perigo misturada com prazer. Já estava ofegante, e dava algumas gemidinhas baixinhas, quase inaudíveis. Yagami começou a acelerar os movimentos, ousando cada vez mais nos seus beijos, arrancando drasticamente o fôlego de Lawliet a cada movimento da sua mão. Sentia-se totalmente excitado só de ver L assim, de fazê-lo 'sofrer' em suas mãos... De arrancar cada suspiro e gemido daquele ser que ele tanto... Amava? Amor... Não sei se seria o adjetivo certo. Pelo menos ainda não. Lawliet já estava completamente entregue e indefeso nas mãos do parceiro, que agora concentrava seus lábios em seu pescoço, dando leves chupões... Mas sentiu-o recuar.

Alias, sentiu a presença de mais alguém ali.

Raito tirou evasivamente a mão úmida de dentro da calça de Lawliet, que se afastou do mesmo.

- Pe.. Perdão...

A voz de Takada ecoou por todo o corredor. Rapidamente, Mikami se opôs, um pouco surpreso com a cena que deparara.

- estávamos indo ao... Laboratório de anatomia.

Apontou para a porta que se encontrava ao lado de Raito, que estava um pouco corado. Lawliet ajeitou a calça e com as mãos cobrindo o lugar, virou-se para Takada e Mikami.

- Desculpe, Takada-san... Já estávamos de saída mesmo. Vamos, Raito...

Tomou a mão do namorado, o puxando dali. Raito cumprimentou ambos com a cabeça, fazendo um pequeno movimento.

Takada e Mikami ficaram ali, estáticos, ouvindo os passos do casal de distanciarem.

- Ele... Foi meu primeiro namorado.

Takada falou entre dentes, sorrindo para Mikami, que soltou uma risadinha.

- Mesmo? Qual dos dois?

- O de gravata.

- Hm...

Mikami ficou sem saber o que dizer.

' _Droga, agora nãããoo... '_

Deslizou a pasta de suas mãos que estava do lado do braço, carregando-a agora sobre o seu quadril.

- Mas isso já faz uns 3 anos... E bom, quer conhecer o laboratório agora?

- Cl.. Claro!

Respondeu-a, sorrindo. Ela o encarou e riu.

- Não force o sorriso. Fica estranho...

- Não to forçando!

- Ta sim. Vamos ter que ir agora... O sinal acabou de bater.

- Tudo bem, outro dia você me mostra aqui, certo?

Ela o olhou desconfiada. _'Ele ficou empolgado do nada ou é impressão?'_

_**------**_

_[[ \o/ Oi ! Mencionei o livro Técnicas de masturbação, do Efraim Medina Reyes... realmente é um bom livro, mas se quiserem ter uma leitura FODA eu indico __**Era uma vez o amor mas tive que mata-lo, do mesmo autor. **__Meu, muito bom... indico pra todos(as) as rockeiras e tal X) autas histórias. Mas enfim, a minha fanfic ta indo... e ta meia sem nexo, mas tomara que me compreendam (difícil) ahaha, e se alguém curtir deixa review.. \o[[_


	8. I cannot feel what you've done to me

'_De alguma forma, sinto que ele esta amadurecendo. Ou seria cedo demais pra falar disso? Não sei por que ultimamente tenho ganas de falar com ele... E ele tem discutido comigo poucas vezes que o normal... '_

Uma buzina ecoou pelo lugar. Sentiu duas mãos empurrando suas costas, o jogando para frente. Caiu de joelhos a alguns metros do meio fio.

- OWWW pirralho tu é maluco? Olha pros lados antes de atravessar a rua. Me agradeça por não ter morrido, inútil.

Olhou rapidamente para o loiro que se encontrava de pé ao seu lado, mas logo desviou o olhar para o chão, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Esticou as pernas, lamentando o borrão marron de terra que havia sujado sua roupa branca. Sua canela doía.

' _Ai.. Acho que torci o pé. Meu deus, eu não lembro de ter visto o carro, nem nada... Devo estar louco. Ainda bem que já chegamos ao hotel, assim poderei me limpar... '_

Virou-se para Mello novamente, iria talvez agradece-lo... Mas ele já se encontrava distante, no hall de entrada do hotel. Ouviu alguns passos rápidos em sua direção... Era o motorista.

- você esta bem? Ele te machucou?

O homen magro e com um bigode gigante estendeu a mão para o albino, que sequer olhou em seus olhos, mas pegou em suas mãos, conseguindo levantar-se.

- ele não fez nada, apenas me desequilibrei.

Sua voz estava seca e sem sentimento, como sempre. Ergueu a cabeça (porem os olhos estavam direcionados para o chão) e pos se a andar, em direção do hall, seguido pelo motorista.

**----#---**

- Raito... Você parece um morango de tão vermelho que esta.

Lawliet riu, escorado na parede, tentando ignorar aqueles pensamentos que o atormentavam sobre as reações de seu namorado, enquanto o observava do espelho. Yagami secou as mãos que acabara de lavar numa toalha de papel, em seguida amassando-a. Ajeitou os cabelos se olhando no espelho do imenso banheiro, e sorriu de canto para L, sem falar nada.

- Você ficou com vergonha?

Lawliet não resistiu de perguntar. Afinal, ele mais que todo mundo sabia que Raito não tinha se acostumado com a idéia de eles serem dois homossexuais assumidos e namorando. Alem do mais, ele sabia que Takada foi namorada de Raito.(?) Já haviam conversado sobre isso, mas Yagami nunca deixava as coisas claras. Dizia para Lawliet que ele estava com ele (?) então não deveria ficar perguntando essas coisas, que o importante é o _agora_. Talvez por isso a insegurança do rapaz quanto às reações adversas de Yagami. Previsivelmente, Raito se aproximou de Lawliet, sussurrando em seu ouvido;

- não, eu fiquei mais excitado.

Antes mesmo que pudesse calar a boca de Lawliet com um beijo e evitar alguma discussão, o moreno esquivou-se, virando o rosto e quase fazendo o outro beijar a parede. Yagami o encarou com uma expressão do tipo 'por que você fez isso?'. L apenas suspirou, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos do parceiro, disse:

- Chega... Chega por hoje. Você poderia me levar um pouco a serio, não só pensar em sexo. É difícil pra você, Raito?

Raito levou a mão ate os cabelos, coçando a sua cabeça. Aquilo era o inicio de uma discussão? Discussões eram raras e ele simplesmente odiava ter que contrariar Lawliet. Quando foi abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa, um ser entrou no local.

- Ryuuzaki-san! Finalmente te encontrei!

Matsuda se aproximou por trás de L, estendendo seu braço sobre os ombros dele e o abraçando de lado. Raito o fuzilou com o olhar.

'_Ryuuzaki?! Que intimidade é essa?'_

- Matsuda... Como vai?

Lawliet sorriu, mudando severamente a expressão da sua face. Voltou-se para Matsuda, deixando Raito num vácuo cruel.

- estou bem (...)

Raito arqueou uma sobrancelha, observando aqueles dois conversando. Apenas se direcionou ate a porta, saindo do banheiro, com passos largos, rápidos e furiosos.

'_Custa você entender que se eu não gostasse de você eu nem estaria aqui?'_

**----------**

2:00 / 6:30 pm

Hotel, Hall, motorista, quartos. Gritos, aborrecimentos, palavrões. Quarto, estudar, brinquedos, LEGO, banho. Recepção do hotel, livros, estudar, chocolate.

7:00 pm

Mello sentia a água morna escorrer pelo corpo, e massageava seus cabelos.

'_A que ponto eu cheguei: Dividir quarto com o pirralho é o cumulo. Ele deve estar rindo da minha cara à uma hora dessas. Rebaixei-me a tal coisa... Watari... O que eu não faço por você. Mas eu não vou conseguir agüentar... '_

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força tentando esquecer aquele ódio, sentiu gosto de shampoo. O vento entrava pela pequena janela do banheiro, passando a arrepiar Mello. O loiro apressou o banho e enxaguou o cabelo.

' _Droga, esqueci o condicionador. '_

Enxugou-se, e escreveu no vapor do grande vidro do banheiro: Near Sucks. Riu consigo mesmo, não conseguia entender por que ele o achava tão ridículo.

' _É um anão... Ridículo! Tomara que morra, no coments. Não sei por que o empurrei àquela hora, deveria ter o deixado morrer. Não era problema meu... Mas... '_

Vestiu seu pijama preto com listras bem finas e vermelhas. Deu uma verificada no espelho, por entre os vãos das letras que havia escrito. Aquelas listras, quer dizer, todos os tipos de listras... Lembravam Matt. Sorriu glorioso para o espelho, lembrando-se do que ocorreu de manhã.

'_Matt deve estar puto... '_

Escovou os cabelos, e abriu a porta, dando de cara com o albino, que estava enrolando uma mexa de cabelo no seu dedo, como de costume. O olhou da cabeça aos pés, com o mesmo ódio e inconformismo de sempre. Near olhou nos olhos do loiro e ficaram por alguns segundos se encarando. Near sorriu, para o total susto de Mello. Era um sorriso bonito. Seus dentes eram sigilosamente corretos e brancos. E tinha covinhas na bochecha.

- que foi?

Indagou Mello, assustado. Era realmente assombroso ver Near rir, não por que era feio (pelo contrario, era lindo), mas por que era estranho DEMAIS. Desviou o olhar e foi para a cama ao lado da cama de Near, que o seguiu com o olhar e o sorriso assombroso.

'_O que deu no pirralho?'(M)_

' _Hm, isso é estranho. Assustei-o ou foi impressão? Não me lembro de ter sorrido pra ele antes. Mas enfim, tomara que ele esteja com os ânimos de hoje de manha. '(N)_

- eu queria te agradecer Mello.

Mello bufou. 'Isso era o esperado. '

- pelo que? Não fiz nada _pra você._

- por ter me 'salvo' aquela hora.

'_Dane-se se ele achar que eu estou me rebaixando. Mello tem que entender que eu nunca quis ser seu rival. '(N)_

Mello o olhou, segurando o riso. Os olhos de Near estavam devorando os seus, praticamente.

' _Até que ele tem belos olhos..'_

Nunca havia reparado nos olhos de Near, até por que o mesmo evitava olhar para ele.

'_. Hum... Desculpa Near.. Mas já é habito e você merece' (M)_

- não salvei você, apenas não quis a tristeza de Watari. Ele gosta muito de ti.

As íris de Near baixaram.

- Quando eu suponho que você evolui você me decepciona cada vez mais, Mihael.

Disse baixinho, para si mesmo. Mas Mello ouviu...

- ué, te decepcionei? Não sabia que se importava comigo.

Near permaneceu calado, e tomou em mãos um boneco.

O loiro continuou a observá-lo, esperando uma resposta. Mas não houve. Passaram-se uns minutos e Near não falou sequer um 'ah'. Mello já estava ficando nervoso...

- Nate, não seja mais criança do que já é e pare de me ignorar.

- Mihael, não seja mais criança do que já é e pare de querer discutir comigo. Você é...

Antes mesmo que Near acabasse de falar, Mello pulou sobre ele, mantendo as mãos fixas em seu ombro, o empurrando. Rolaram no chão até Mello permanecer no domínio. Prendeu o quadril do albino entre suas pernas e deslizou sua mãos até o pescoço do mesmo, apertando com força. A face de Mello estava diabólica, Near realmente ficou com medo.

'_Minhas costas doem... O que deu em Mello? O... O que devo fazer?' (N)_

**- desgraçado, eu te odeio!**

Liberou toda aquela raiva, seus olhos brilhavam. Lágrimas se misturavam ao ódio e o sorriso diabólico do loiro, que pressionou com força as suas mãos contra o pescoço do rival, até sentir às mãos geladas do pequeno segurando seus pulsos. Near pensou que iria morrer.

- Me solta!

Mello gritou e largou do pescoço de Near que afastou suas mãos do seu braço. O albino deu um grande suspiro, e tentou recuperar o fôlego no tempo que Mello levou para secar as lagrimas que tinha em sua face. _'Ele esta fora de si... O que eu devo falar? Não, ele não iria me escutar... '_

- o que você ganh...

Mello cerrou os punhos e bateu com (à direita) força no rosto de Near, que sentiu a cabeça quase desgrudar do pescoço com tamanha força que pusera;

- eu... Eu te odeio.

A cabeça do loiro latejava. Deu um soco de esquerda agora, mas com pouca força, estava se sentindo fraco...

- eu só queria,.. Ser melhor que você...

Acertou com a direita no rosto do albino.

- mas... É difícil sabe? Você... Você faz de tudo pra me...

Com a esquerda. Suas lagrimas caiam cada vez com mais freqüência.

- ... Me deixar pra baixo... Me humilhar...

Mantinha os olhos fechados, não pensava em nada – nada alem de descontar sua raiva. Ia perdendo a força conforme o tempo, suas lagrimas iam se misturando com as de Near. Concentrou o que pode de força no punho de novo.

- isso dói...

O pequeno sussurrou. Mello abriu os olhos, visualizando o rosto de Near. Suas bochechas estavam extremamente vermelhas. Sangue... Tinha sangue no canto de sua boca. Seus olhos estavam levemente marejados de lagrimas. O loiro ficou um tempo tentando similar na sua mente o que ocorrera. Sua cabeça doía, estava tonto, seus olhos não paravam de lacrimejar, estava com a respiração ofegante, e totalmente vulnerável. Sentiu os braços de Near envolverem sua cintura, em um abraço.

- Mello... Se controle... Por favor.

Não, ele não estava pedindo aquilo por ele. Estava pouco se fudendo pra dor terrível que estava sentindo. Seu pé torcido, suas costas, e agora todo o rosto. Apenas queria que Mello se controlasse. Sabia que se isso continuasse, iria prejudicar Mello mais uma vez... Em sua mente, nunca havia feito nada pensando no mal do loiro. O tempo que passou, as brigas, só fez ele se sentir cada vez mais próximo de Mello. [ adicionem aqui mais coisas sentimentais clichês de MxN [ Apertou com força, o abraçando. Mello repousou seu queixo sobre a cabeça de Near, roçando sem querer seu rosto naqueles cabelos brancos e cheirosos.

**Be continued...**

**------ **

_**Autora says:**_

_Nossa, eu fui escrevendo e nem pensei direito na trama da historia. Se ficar meio sem nexo, não liguem... Enfim, eu andei lendo sobre os signos dos rapazes da fanfic e isso meio que me ajudou (ou confundiu mais) a escrever... E definitivamente, nem no horóscopo MelloxNear dá certo. Mas vou tentar fazer o possível pra não decepcionar fans MxN (ou não (6)) e eu não consigo escrever sem emoticons, isso esta me matando ÇÇ enfim, no próximo capitulo vai ter revelações do passado (eu acho, depende da motivação e inspiração que sempre não aparece quando eu quero). E valeu pelas reviews (L) :D _


	9. And I'll get along with you

Mello olhava debilmente para o chão do quarto. Sentia o calor, sentia o coração de Near pulsar próximo ao seu peito. Sentia também a respiração descompassada do albino. Direcionou suas íris para a face do pequeno... Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua bochecha se encontrava entre seu ombro e seu pescoço – um arrepio subiu pela sua espinha – o pequeno estava perto demais. Praticamente, não conseguiu assimilar nada racional em sua mente, apenas que estavam perto demais.

Agora, as mãos do seu maior rival percorriam pelo seu peitoral, até chegar ao seu rosto. Suas mãos eram geladas, medianas e macias... Até que os olhos de ambos se encontraram.

'_Mello... ' (N)_

Mello levou sua mão até a boca de Near, passando o indicador no cantinho... Limpando o sangue que tinha tanto contraste com aquela pele alva, pálida, daquele ser que nem se concentrar estava conseguindo. Com um meio sorriso, seus olhos estavam perdidos na face do loiro... E, em um simples movimento, puxou levemente a face de Mello para si. Fechou os olhos.

'_Mello, eu te perdôo... por tudo. '_

Sentiu os lábios de Mello nos seus.

Ao contrario do albino, Mello arregalou os olhos. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Entreabriu os lábios, buscando palavras... Sentiu a língua do pequeno invadir sua boca.

**---#----**

- (...) E claro, depois de muitos anos ele foi consagrado o cientista destaque do ano, graças as suas descobertas dos males do cigarro.

Watari sorriu para o ruivo, que o escutava atento. Estava orgulhoso. Parecia que Matt havia entendido o porquê do velho ser contra seu vicio. Matt se manifestou.

- Wa-san... Posso fazer uma observação?

As íris verdes do ruivo brilhavam. Watari sentiu orgulho, Matt havia aprendido alguma coisa com aquele sermão todo.

- Claro Matt..

Matt franziu a testa e do nada, olhou para um ponto fixo no escritório, colocando a mão encima dos olhos para visualizar melhor.

Watari gota

_[ignorem, UAAHUHA, especialmente pro gabizu, por que um dia ele vai entender isso. [_

----

Near explorava a boca de Mello, mas sem sucesso. O loiro não correspondia. Estava estático, parado, sem ação. Devagar, o albino foi afastando seus lábios do outro. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com as grandes íris azuis de Mello, que ainda se encontrava com os lábios entreabertos. Abria e fechava-os, parecia buscar palavras. Near corou brutalmente.

- Você é... Patético.

O loiro levantou do chão, com um pouco de dificuldade e sentou na cama, rindo baixo. Near, por sua vez, abraçou a si mesmo, passando os dedos sobre o seu pescoço. E depois sobre seus lábios. Ouvia as risadinhas insinuantes de Mello, mas ignorou. Levantou-se cambaleando do chão e correu para o banheiro, se trancando rapidamente.


	10. Vision Of Division

'_Não. Realmente, Não. Ninguém iria imaginar o que o tempo poderia fazer com as pessoas. A idéia de cada um é desfrutar de tudo e aproveitar ao máximo os dias ao lado de quem gostamos._

_Mas não cabe a nos saber à hora em que iremos cair. Não há ser que tenha uma previsão correta do destino de cada um._

_Quando a gente quebra o coração de alguém, há algo que possa nos fazer voltar atrás? O orgulho sempre será mais forte? Até mesmo o __**arrependimento pode suicidar uma alma perdida**_

_E é ai que tudo começa. Como todo o ditado adverte "Quando a história ganha um ponto final, tudo recomeça da linha de chegada.". '_

Água. Barulho de água. Zunido de chuveiro. Silêncio.

Near tirou sua blusa branca, depositando-a sobre o vaso sanitário. Soluçava baixinho diante do espelho. Tocou seus machucados, seu olho esquerdo estava um pouco roxo e ambas as bochechas vermelhas, fora as marcas que ficaram em seu pescoço. Ligou a torneira, deixando a água escorrer por um tempo, curvou-se e levou suas mãos até ela... Lavou seu rosto, permanecendo curvado sobre a pia tentava abafar aquele choro que fazia tanto seu peito e sua cabeça latejar de dor. Em um clique, voltou à realidade, e entrou no chuveiro que já estava ligado a um bom tempo. Tentou se concentrar, organizar os pensamentos, mas quanto mais ele pensava mais fazia sua cabeça doer. Fora rejeitado pela única pessoa que ele tinha certo vinculo de sentimento, tinha infringido suas próprias regras. As regras que ele mesmo se impôs há alguns anos atrás.

Após ter sido abandonado pelos seus pais quando pequeno, Near prometeu - obrigou basicamente - a si mesmo que nunca mais iria se apegar a alguém novamente. Já sofria demais por essa perda, mas com certeza sofria mais agora. No fundo, ele acreditava que tinha merecido aquela 'surra', pois ele não havia cumprido o que tinha imposto. Deixou a água quente escorrer pelo corpo ensaboado, orando internamente para todas aquelas lembranças irem junto com a água. E logo já estava vestido com sua cueca. Abriu uma gaveta, retirando os primeiros socorros, estava certo que iria fazer os curativos necessários. Uma pena que não tinha o remédio que ele mais precisava - aquele que não se compra, e também não há em primeiros socorros. Passou a língua entre os lábios... _O gosto de chocolate permanecia ali._

**---#----**

Estava com um sorriso cínico nos lábios e uma sobrancelha levemente inclinada. Ainda não acreditava que o seu... Seu rival havia tentado um contato tão intimo com ele. Não sabia o que pensar, se era pra ele estar triunfante ou com medo. Sua respiração já estava mais tranqüila e conseguia assimilar melhor as coisas. E sabia mais que todos: estava completamente **FODIDO.** No mínimo iriam expulsa-lo do orfanato. Ou iriam denunciá-lo para a policia. Mas creia que _Wammys House_ não gostaria que um dos seus garotos aparecesse assim. Mas, quem ligaria pra isso? Watari, certamente. Mello estava pouco se fudendo. Já havia ameaçado fugir de lá varias vezes, mas fora impedido. Sua fraqueza era o velho, realmente ele tinha um respeito infinito por ele – era como se fosse um pai – ainda mais por que Watari foi quem o acolhera no orfanato e cuidara dele durante toda a infância.

E a infância passou, o loiro consequentemente cresceu, construiu uma vida cheia de altos e baixos, conquistou pessoas ao seu redor e desprezou algumas, voltou sua atenção somente para as que seriam dignas – ou não - de fazê-lo perder seu precioso tempo e agora se via ao ponto de pensar em desfazer-se de tudo aquilo, mas tinha um bloqueio.

_Chocolate._

Talvez isso que estava faltando. Abriu o frigobar ao lado da cama e sacou uma barra enorme de dentro. Abocanhou com calma, fazendo alguns pedacinhos caírem sobre sua roupa. O telefone soou cortante. Lembrou-se de Near – estava no banheiro fazia um grande tempo – e ficou levemente preocupado. Pegou o telefone.

- _Mochi Mochi?_

**------#**

**Autora Says:**

_**O primeiro trecho em negrito da fic é da autoria de Caroline Glehen, vulga Sra. Dirnt. Retirei de uma das fics que a gente escrevia. :3 **__Ahh, ando lendo muitas fics dos sucessores e me desempolguei com o resto do pessoal. Talvez por que estou com um projeto de M__**x**__R e Mi__**x**__Ma que não se encaixe aqui:D Ah, é isso :_


	11. Guys Like They Make Us Look Bad

'_Faz dois dias que não o vejo, e parece que cada vez dói mais aqui dentro...'_

Estava sentado sobre uma pedra, próximo ao grande portão da instituição. Os carros passavam frenéticos pela avenida, fazendo sua ansiedade aumentar.

'_Por que toda vez que estamos distantes acontecem coisas tão ruins?'_

Deu uma ultima tragada no pequeno toco de cigarro que tinha entre os dedos, e amassou na grama ao lado.

'_Eu só queria te abraçar agora. '_

Ajeitou a bituca junto a outras, formando o ultimo T da palavra. Dois dias, e havia fumado aquele tanto, seriam... Dois maços. Olhou a obra de 'arte' que havia feito. Mello no mínimo iria brigar por ele ter fumado tudo aquilo, mas no fundo ia gostar. Pegou a câmera fotográfica meio antiga, que havia ganhado de aniversario no ano passado e registrou o 'Mello 3 Matt' que havia feito de bitucas de cigarro. Sorriu, mesmo não tendo motivos para aquilo, e guardou a câmera no bolso da calça. Balançou a caixinha de cigarros, percebendo que havia um único cigarro. Quando estava prestes a abrir a caixa... Ouviu uma buzina. Direcionou o olhar para o portão; era o carro que havia saído de a dois dias atrás, com Near e Mello. Correu em direção, até que o carro estacionou em frente à porta do orfanato.

'_... Será que ele já sabe do acidente?'_

O ruivo tirou os óculos, pra avistar o amigo dentro do carro, mas o Insufilm era escuro demais. Afastou-se, ao ver a porta abrir, tentando ver se Mello estava lá.

Near desceu e o motorista fechou a porta, deixando as malas do garoto ali, e dando a volta com o carro, estacionou na garagem.

Matt ficou observando o albino, que estava com alguns curativos, às bochechas mais rosadas que o normal. Percebendo que Near também o olhava, com aquela face sem sentimento de sempre, mas com um ar triste... Matt perguntou sem hesitar.

- Cadê o Mello?

Near desviou o olhar, fitando sua mão esquerda que estava fechada, segurando um cordão, e voltou a olhar para o ruivo e notando seus olhos marejados de lagrimas.

- Matt... O Mello, ele...

Matt se aproximou bruscamente, tentando não deixar escapar uma lagrima sequer. Odiava esses suspenses, ficava mais nervoso que o normal.

- Fala de uma vez!

- Ele fugiu... Matt.

O ruivo piscou demoradamente.

- Você ta brincando né? Quem deixou?

- Não estou brincando... Não deu pra prever, eu estava no banho quando ele recebeu a ligação.

Matt estava pálido. Fazia um dia que Mello havia fugido... E ele não sabia. Não sabia de nada. Mello sequer o avisou. Sentiu uma pontada de preocupação.

' _Onde será que ele foi? Será que está machucado? Será que esta bem? Com quem ele tá? '_

O ruivo sentiu uma tontura, mas logo se recompôs. A primeira idéia que teve era fugir, sair correndo, ir atrás do loiro enquanto o portão estava aberto. Deu as costas para o albino e colocou seus óculos, já pronto pra correr. Foi quando ouviu seu nome.

- Matt, espera.

O ruivo virou-se para o pequeno Near. Fitou sua mão estendida e fechada, como se quisesse dar algo. Rapidamente, Matt levou uma das suas mãos aberta até a de Near, que soltou um cordão um tanto pesado, com um crucifixo. O crucifixo de Mello.

- Acho que isso deveria ficar com você... Ele iria odiar se soubesse que esta comigo.

Matt olhou para Near, que desviou o olhar. Quis perguntar onde ele achou, mas ignorou. Apertou o crucifixo com força, e levou a mão até o bolso do colete. Sorriu, e passou a outra mão sobre os cabelos do pequeno.

- Obrigado, Near.

Afastou-se, correndo. Passou pelos guardas rapidamente, correndo com todas as suas forças. Nem sequer olhou pra trás, apenas correu. Correu até não poder mais. Olhou para o céu que já estava escuro e parou, apoiou-se em uma parede, tossindo sem parar.

- Droga... Cof cof...

_Malditos cigarros. _Continuou tossindo, até que teve ânsia e vomitou. Apoiou uma mão na parede, forçando. Queria que aquele sentimento de abandono e tristeza saísse junto com o resto de água que saiu do seu estomago. Não havia comido nada desde que Mello foi viajar. Não porque não queria, apenas não sentia fome. Respirou fundo, até que se lembrou dos guardas. Olhou pelo beco, e não avistou nenhum. Estava deserto, e um vento gelado cortava o ambiente. Levou uma mão até a testa, e cuspiu longe, tentando tirar aquele gosto ruim da boca. Tinha que achar um bar, um restaurante, estava morrendo de sede.

_E esse beco pra ajudar, é escuro e não acaba. Onde fica o metro mesmo? Tenho que ir pra NY._

Levou as mãos até o bolso, tirando de lá sua carteira. Abriu e contou as poucas cédulas que tinha... 10 dólares. Aquilo não daria nem pra um hotel fuleira. Suspirou fundo. _Pelo menos tenho grana pro metrô, e pra alguns cigarros._ Sentiu pisar em uma poça de água. Tropeçou em alguma coisa. Xingando baixinho, se abaixou para dar uma olhada e ver o que era. Mas aquilo não tinha movimento. Aproximou-se, tirando os óculos para enxergar melhor.

**--#------**

Há alguns dias não se falava mais com Lawliet. Lawliet sequer o procurou também. Sentavam distantes nas aulas, e a falta que o moreno fazia para Raito era... Horrível. Suspirou, fitando a lua no céu.

Raitooo nii-san!

Sayu correu em direção do rapaz que estava sentado em um dos bancos do jardim do bloco principal. Ele sorriu, demonstrando nenhuma emoção.

- Sayu, como vai?

Ele disse, enquanto dava um espaço para ela sentar.

- estou bem! Tenho algo pra te contar huhuh..

A moça disse sorridente, suspirando logo em seguida. Estava um tanto inquieta.

- Sayu, você está saindo com alguém?

Ela inclinou o corpo pro lado, batendo contra o de Yagami.

- Baka! Eu ia te falar disso ;3;

- Hahaha..

- você ta ficando cada vez mais esperto Nii-san...

Ela riu também, se divertindo com a maneira tão simples de Raito rir.

- mas então, Nii-san... já descobriu quem é ou vou ter que falar?

Raito direcionou sua atenção para Sayu, olhando em seus olhos. Cerrou as vistas e voltou-se para suas deduções.

- Deve ser algum amigo do papai.

- AHHH, baka baka baka!

Empurrou o irmão com força pro lado. Ele riu.

- Mas não arrisco o nome. Me diga quem é o sortudo !

- Matsuda Touta..

Raito cerrou os olhos. Estava cheio daquele rapaz. Não bastava Lawliet?!

- mas me diga, e Lawliet? Você não vai a New York amanha com o seu curso, visitar o QG lá?

Ela o observou. A expressão de Raito mudou rapidamente.

- Não sei Sayu... Talvez eu vá, vou pedir o carro de papai emprestado. E sobre Lawliet... Também não sei.

'_Só de pensar que brigamos por besteira... Ele deve estar esperando eu ir me desculpar. Mas está equivocado. '_

**-----**

'_Matt saiu sem nada. Será que esta bem? Será que vai encontrar Mello?'_

Os pensamentos do albino foram cortados por uma voz áspera.

- Então ele também fugiu?

- Não sei.

Respondeu Near, sem olhar nos olhos de Roger.

- Merda.

Roger falou rispidamente, pegando o telefone.

- Matt vai se arrepender de ter saído assim, sem pensar. Ainda mais pra ir atrás de Mello.

O homem voltou seus olhos para Near, enquanto discava.

- Você não caiu das escadas, Near. Você não me engana.

Near revirou os olhos.

- Roger-san, estas soando mais autoritário que o normal. Penso que isso não será bom, ainda mais após a morte de Watari.

Ainda sem olhar para Roger, Near suspirou. Odiava aquele clima, ainda mais sem Mello por perto. Estava preocupado. E queria tê-lo em seus braços mais uma vez.

---

_**Autora Says;**_

_Hum, tomara que alguém ainda leia isso oo Bueno... Deixem __**reviews**__ onegai -. Se tiverem dicas ou sugestões, melhor... Reclamações também. Estou um pouco sem imaginação e essa historia ta ficando estranha, tenho que acabar logo isso ..'''_


	12. Saying Sorry

Para uma pessoa como ele, sair da rotina seria algo que realmente aborreceria. Mas, essa escapada da rotina que ele mal tinha iniciado foi bem recebida. Mikami poderia ter todo aquele jeitão frio e sério, mas adorava viajar. Logo pos um sorriso no rosto, e foi até o mercado. Tinha alugado um carro pequeno, duas portas, compacto. Estava economizando, e por isso não quis pagar por um carro mais aconchegante: lê-se fútil em sua perspectiva.

Estacionou o carro na frente do mercado - odiava ter que entrar no estacionamento - e desceu.

'_Fim de dia agradável... '_

O céu estava meio cinza, com um vento frio e uma garoa fina. Ao contrario das roupas formais que sempre usava, ele estava com um jeans – o único do guarda roupa – e um casaco de moletom preto, com o capuz sobre a cabeça, cobrindo os finos fios negros da garoa. As chaves do carro balançavam ao lado do seu bolso, o que dava um ar divertido ao rapaz. Parou na frente da porta automática, que não era tão automática assim.

' _Hm, ela deveria abrir agora_. '

Ele fitou alem da porta de vidro, vendo as pessoas normais passear com o carrinho pelo mercado. Deu um passo pra trás e um pra frente – pensou que talvez assim funcionasse – mas nada aconteceu. Descansou ambas as mãos no bolso do casaco. Arriscou mais uma vez, deu um passo a frente. Tentativa frustrada.

' _Droga, vou ter que dar a volta... '_

Coçou a nuca, impaciente, dando as costas pra porta. Foi quando esbarrou em alguém. Perdeu o equilíbrio, dando dois passos pra trás... A porta abriu, e viu um ser estranho correr com pressa pra dentro. Parecia... Fugir? Mikami mal viu a face do ser, só que era um rapaz e portava óculos escuros, em plena tarde cinzenta. Riu, e adentrou no mercado.

' _Eu deveria agradecê-lo por fazer a porta abrir... '_

**ssss**

' _Foi mal!'_

Pensou, sem olhar para a pessoa que havia esbarrado. Corria o mais rápido que podia, em direção ao fundo do mercado. Já estava com a respiração pesada, o ruivo não estava acostumado a forçar a corrida. No mercado as pessoas o olhavam assustadas, mas ele apenas corria. Mal tinha saído do orfanato e já tinham policiais atrás dele, um belo azar.

' _Merda! Maldito Roger... '_

Foi diminuindo o passo ao chegar a ultima sessão do mercado: dos pães. Correu para o lado leste, em direção dos Eletrodomésticos e Roupas. Tinha que dar um jeito de se ocultar.

**ssss**

Já fazia uns 20 minutos que andava pelo mercado, 5 que tinha avistado policiais.

' _Às vezes eu acho que cursar pra entrar na policia não é a coisa certa... Deveria cursar advocacia. '_

Colocou três pacotes de nachos no carrinho do mercado, e 1 frasco de molho agridoce. Logo, duas garrafas de chá gelado e mais algumas bolachas e guloseimas. Sua consciência teimava em dizer que aquilo não o faria bem, mas viajar sem comer porcarias não era viajar. Passou na sessão dos CDS e Livros, ficou observando por um longo tempo as prateleiras... Até sentir alguém cutucar seu ombro. Olhou de canto, era um... Turista?

- oi

Mikami o encarou. Os olhos do rapaz eram verdes, assim como sua bermuda florida, que fazia um belo contraste com a camiseta vermelha. E tinha uma mochila amarela nas costas.

- oi...

O turista sorriu de lado, fitando Mikami com certa timidez.

- Eu preciso que você me faça um favor. Apenas converse comigo. Finja que me conheça. Por favor.

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem saber o que falar. Fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ta. Tudo bem com você?

Ouviu uns ruídos, avistou os policiais rondando a sessão. Mikami pôs-se a andar, empurrando o carrinho. Não queria atrapalhar os policiais, logo, chamou o turista.

- Ei, vamos. Você não me contou sobre sua viagem.

Ele não sabia o porquê de estar ajudando o estranho. Apenas... Estava ajudando. Percebeu um sorriso de satisfação vindo do rapaz, que o respondeu. Sua voz era mais grossa que imaginava.

- Ótima... você não imagina. Deveria ter ido quando eu te chamei.

Mikami colocou uns CDS no carrinho, e continuou a andar seguido do turista, ambos ainda conversando. O caixa tinha um pouco de fila.

- Valeu cara. Valeu mesmo.

O 'turista' sorriu, e deu dois leves tapas no ombro de Mikami, que devolveu o sorriso, sussurrando um 'de nada' baixinho.

- E desculpa àquela hora na porta.

Turista falou baixo, se afastando. Sumiu no meio das pessoas do mercado, Mikami o perdeu de vista. Riu sozinho, colocando as compras na esteira.

'_Cada um que me aparece... '_

_**ssss**_

- Roger-san, com licença...

Um rapaz alto, olhos extremamente azuis adentrou o escritório de Roger.

- Pode entrar Gevanni-san.

O jovem acenou com a cabeça, entrando no recinto. Estava um pouco escuro o lugar. Na plaqueta sobre a mesa, ainda estava gravado 'Watari'. Roger sequer tinha se dado o trabalho de tirar, estava tão estressado ultimamente com tudo o que aconteceu que nem pra pensar nisso teve tempo.

- Sente-se, por favor.

Gevanni obedeceu, olhando ao redor. Logo, fixou sua atenção em roger.

- Fico grato pelo seu reconhecimento, Roger-san, mesmo que não seja o cargo que eu queria no começo, fico imensamente feliz.

- Eu também, Gevanni. Pensei que não iria aceitar a proposta no começo. Mas tenho certeza que vai gostar... Você seria a companhia perfeita para ele. O secretario perfeito. Ele perdeu dois 'amigos' muito próximos. Alem de perder Watari. Creio que uma companhia como você ira ajuda-lo a enfrentar esses contratempos.

Gevanni sorriu forçado. Ele tinha lutado muito pra chegar ali, mas não pra ser 'baba' de um super dotado. Estava um pouco contrariado, mas lá ele receberia um bom salário, e moraria de graça naquela grande instituição, alem do mais poderia conversar com muita gente intelectual. E rezava internamente para que o garoto não fosse extremamente mimado. Ele gostava de crianças, até de mais, mas não de mimados.

- Quando irei conhecê-lo? - Continuou sorrindo.

- Agora mesmo, Gevanni–san. Se quiser se aconchegar antes, já o levarei pro quarto. Não tem problema de dormir no mesmo quarto que o pequeno, não?

O rapaz fez que não com a cabeça. E tentava imaginar que tipo de garoto precisaria de um secretario - companhia... Ainda mais o porquê de Roger ter chamado o garoto de pequeno. Ele tinha 14 anos, não deveria ser tão pequeno assim.

Levantou da cadeira junto a Roger, que o guiou até o quarto. O quarto era grande. Duas camas, uma em cada extremidade do quarto. Dados, brinquedos, caixas e caixas de quebra cabeça. Uma prateleira que indicava a ausência de dois bonecos de super-heróis desconhecidos. Gevanni resolver tomar um banho antes de conhecer o garoto. Adentrou no banheiro, se despiu, banhou-se. O banheiro era enorme, na verdade o Box era uma banheira. Havia uma coleção de patinhos amarelos. Riu.

'Quatorze anos e ainda brinca de patinho na banheira?'

Secou os cabelos e enrolou a toalha na cintura, indo até o quarto. Decidiu arrumar suas roupas no guarda roupa. Não estava acostumado com coisas grandes, suas roupas couberam em 3 compartimentos, dos 9. esticou-se, colocando a ultima peça de roupa no armário. Ouviu a porta abrir, ouviu passos.

- Go... Gomen ne.

O pequeno albino disse, corando um pouquinho. Desviou o olhar como se não tivesse acontecido nada, e foi em direção da sua cama. Sentou-se, balançando as pernas, brincando com um boneco. Sequer olhou para Gevanni novamente. Gevanni, por sua vez, corou absurdamente. Andou até o banheiro. Vestiu uma roupa e voltou ao quarto, pensando no que falar, como agir. O garoto era totalmente diferente do que tinha pensado. Seus cabelos eram brancos...

'_... Como a neve. ' _

Respirou fundo antes de falar com o garoto.

- Perdão, eu pensei que não viria agora. - Disse, reverenciando com a cabeça.

- Não foi nada... – sem desviar o olhar do boneco – a culpa foi minha, devia ter batido na porta. Gevanni arriscou um sorriso, indo à direção do garoto, que parecia não dar a mínima.

- Sou Gevanni, prazer. – estendeu a mão, sem parar de olhar para o garoto. Queria que ele o olhasse, era essencial para um primeiro contato, para a confiança, para a primeira impressão.

- Near. – e pela primeira vez, o albino olhou nas íris de Gevanni. Olhos azuis. Gevanni permaneceu com a mão esticada, até se dar conta que o albino havia desviado o olhar. Recolheu sua mão, suspirando, sentou-se em sua cama. Near desceu da cama e foi até um baú de brinquedos, sem falar nada. Gevanni apenas o observava. Parecia ser tão frágil... Andava com tanta leveza que sequer fazia ruído. Na verdade, o silencio naquele quarto era enlouquecedor. Tirou uma caixa mediana de dentro do baú e colocou-a no chão, voltando a fechar o baú. Sentou sobre o piso, abrindo a caixa e despejando o conteúdo por ali. Era um quebra-cabeça. Gevanni sequer sabia o que fazer, o que falar, como agir. Depois daquela 'leve' tesourada que havia levado, permaneceu estático ali, sentado na cama. Até que uma voz calma cortou aquele silencio.

- Gevanni-san... Não quer se juntar a mim?

O moreno dos olhos claros sequer hesitou.

- Cl..Claro!

Saltou da cama e sentou-se na frente do albino, mirando as peças do jogo.

'_... Neve. Near. Gostei dele. '_

ssss

**Autora Says:**

_Falo Nada..._


End file.
